The Legend of Zelda: Darkest Days
by Cruelbacon
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed in peace and Hyrule has grown into a technological power, but also incited corruption. And now, the greatest threat the kingdom grows in the shadows, ready to strike. A hero must rise to strike down this evil, but he has a weak spot he hasn't in past lives- He's in love with the princess. Rated T for violence and mild sexual references.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Whispers of Darkness**

Xyndre walked through the damp corridors of the sewers. The air smelled of decay and he loved it. The scent of human suffering brought pleasure to him in a way few things did. He walked on without a set destination, basking in it's glory. He was a tall, thin man with greasy black hair and yellow eyes. Not a warm, glowing yellow, but a sickly, dull color that reminded those who saw them of human waste, not that they survived long enough to spread tales of their hideous color.

Xyndre sensed something behind him and turned, seeing only his shadow. He shrugged it off and continued his walk, undisturbed. He was used to odd feelings in the sewers, as his profession required him to flee to them often. He was a freelance assassin, his allegiances belonged to the highest bidder and he had no care for those who employed him. On multiple occasions, he had received contracts to kill previous employers. He didn't hesitate to kill them. Anything that paid well was good enough for him.

He turned around. He could have sworn he had heard something again. He unsheathed the twin knives he kept for when his contracts required him to get up close. "Show yourself," he hissed into the darkness. After a moment, he began to relax. I must be getting tired, he thought. I'm imagining things. Just as the thought ran through his mind, a pair of beady red eyes appeared. Xyndre grinned at them. "Hello there," he said, adrenaline coursing through him. "What kind of noise will you make when you die, I wonder? That's the best part of my job, you see. Learning all the different reactions humans have when meet their sudden, painful end." He grinned.

A voice, sounding ageless and emotionless, echoed off the walls. "Oh, is that so? You will be a great pawn for me." Xyndre growled. "I'm nobody's pawn," he hissed. "If you're here with a contract, let's make one thing clear. I call all my own shots. You tell me who to kill, I deal with the rest, I get paid, and you hope that no one ever pays me to kill you." The voice chuckled, a dark noise that sounded so sinister, even the merciless assassin shivered. "You won't have a choice in the matter," it said. "Your body is mine."

With that, a shape darted out of the darkness. Xyndre jumped back in shock. It was a serpent, made entirely out of liquid, shifting shadows, except for the red eyes, which shone with a malevolent light. Before Xyndre could react, it slithered down his throat, causing him to gag. His vision flashed and a searing pain burned deep within him. He screamed, and that was the last thing he did of his own free will. He could no longer control any part of his body. He couldn't move his lips to speak, couldn't raise his arms to claw at his face, couldn't even move his eyes to look around.

His arms rose and his eyes looked down at them. This is a disgusting form, the serpent's voice said in his head, But it will have to do for now. Xyndre's horror at what was happening was met by another chuckle from the serpent. Now you understand. You are mine, Xyndre, and you will help me gather my pawns in preparation for the next stage of my plan. The collision is almost upon us. We must hurry. Xyndre would have gulped if he could. "W-What plan is this?" he thought. The serpent sneered. You needn't know all, assassin. I need your body to kill someone, the one person who may be able to stop me.

Xyndre was confused. "You didn't need to take over my body for that, serpent. I would be more than happy to help you… for the right price, that is." The serpent laughed, a sound that was unspeakably evil. The use of Xyndre's limbs returned to him. Very well, the serpent said. You will find and kill a target for me, and in exchange, you may be by my side when I rule this world. Xyndre smiled, a wicked grin that would cause even the most hardened warrior to cringe. "It would be my pleasure," he said. "What is your name, stranger?" The serpent chuckled again. I have many names. I am death, I am evil, I am the true god of this world. You may call me Demise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Link**

Link crouched in the shadows of the apartment complex, looking up at the balcony and open window he needed to reach. Eighteen floors up and three windows over. He took a deep breath and began his climb. His nimble fingertips found every tiny hold and held on to them with enough strength to hold him, his feet following close behind. He enjoyed climbing like this. It was one thing he knew he could do better than anyone else, and it felt good knowing that no one but him could do this so skillfully.

It didn't take him long to reach the balcony. He nimbly hopped onto it and through the open window. He looked around, holding his breath for a moment. Satisfied he hadn't been caught, he straightened up and sighed in relief. "You could come up the normal way, you know," a voice said. "We even have an elevator now." Link turned to grin at his grandmother. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fast, and not even half as fun." His grandmother smiled warmly at him. "Oh, I wish you would be a bit safer, Link. Now, go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Link's eyes lit up. "Thanks, grandma!" he called as he ran off to their small bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror while he washed his hands. He was sixteen and of slightly sub-average height. He had a small frame, but was fairly well built for his size. His bright blue eyes were sharp and intelligent and he had messy blond hair that his grandmother was constantly telling him to get cut. He was wearing his favorite green hoodie and simple tan khakis, his usual outfit.

Link met his grandma in the dining room. She had cooked soup, as always, but, as always, the ingredients she had made it with would be a mystery until they began eating. It was one of the things Link looked forward to most each day, finding out what Grandma had put in the stew. "Aryll!" Grandma called. "It's time for dinner! Come and eat!" "That's okay, Granny, I'm not feeling too good right now," Aryll called back. "Alright, dear. Let us know if you need anything." Aryll was Link's younger sister. She didn't have the strongest immune system, and caught whatever bugs were in the air pretty easily.

Link served himself a bowl of soup and began eating. After his first bite, he turned to his grandmother. "Pumpkin?" he guessed. "Thyme? And what kind of meat is this?" She smiled at him. "Clam, dear," she said. "There's also a bit of sage." Link smiled back. His grandma could make even the most diverse of ingredients taste good together. They finished the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence and retired to the couch in the living room.

Grandma flicked the TV on. As always, the news report was full of robberies, murders, and rapes. Castle City was a hive for corruption and illegal activity. The city was large and crowded enough that it was near impossible to locate criminals, and those who were known could simply bribe an official to get along. The king sat in his throne room and did nothing. His advisor, a shady man known as Cole, spoke on his behalf. There was one story on the news that caught Link's attention, however. "Officials are still on the lookout for a serial killer who leaves a calling card. The man's name is Xyndre, and he is rumored to be extremely lethal. The death toll is well into the hundreds, a feat unheard of in the city's history. At every scene, he leaves his name and a message. 'I'm coming for you, little hero, and I will find you eventually.' He is described as having pale skin, yellow eyes, and black hair. Anyone with information, please contact the local authorities."

Link growled and clenched his fist. "Even if the authorities know anything, they won't act on it, whether it be out of fear or corruption. That's why I want to be a knight, Grandma. I want to make things right. If I can become the Knight of Time, the leader of their order, I can fix things. I know I can." Grandma chuckled. "Such determination. I really wish you would choose something less dangerous to do with your life, Link." Link shook his head. "Safety is boring. If you don't push the limits, you can't say you've ever truly lived."

Grandma sighed. "So reckless." She glanced at the clock. "Oh, dear. Look at the time. You'd better get to bed, Link. You've got your first swordsmanship club meeting after school tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be tired for that." Link jumped off the couch and ran to bed. "Thanks for dinner, Grandma!" He went to he and Aryll's shared room. Aryll was already asleep, her face pale and her breathing labored. Link gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He cared for Aryll more than anything and he couldn't stand seeing her so weak.

He retired to his bed and set his alarm for the next morning, early enough to get himself ready for school. He did have his first swordsmanship club social that morning. The club was a gateway to the swordsmanship team, as those who received training in the club were much more likely to make tryouts. If Link wanted to be Knight of Time, the highest ranked knight in Hyrule, he'd have to get every mark in his favor he could manage. He let his thoughts drift as he fell to sleep, and he dreamed of saving damsels in distress.

The next morning, the sun was bright and the air was clear, having been cleaned out by a rainstorm overnight. Link opened his window and took a deep breath, enjoying the air free from pollutants. He showered, scrubbing out his hair, which got dirty easily. He brushed his teeth and ran out the door, grabbing the piece of toast and his green hoodie his grandma offered him as he ran past. "Thanks!" he called.

Link ran down the stairs to the small garage beneath the apartment building. His motorbike was waiting for him. It was a brown color and the previous owner had had the name, "Epona," written in white letters on the gas tank. At first, Link had been considering having the bike repainted, but had grown attached to it. He started it and zipped out the garage, heading towards school.

The roads of Castle City were crowded and narrow, but Link had no problem swerving through traffic. Most of the buildings in Castle City were at least fifty stories high, with the Castle, the tallest building in the city, being one-hundred and forty-eight stories tall. Link's school stood out. It was long and wide, but only three stories tall. The fact that it was surrounded by some of the tallest buildings in the city made it seem even more out of place. He pulled into the parking lot and claimed his usual spot, near the back. He chained up his bike and ran inside.

His locker was on the second floor near the chemistry lab. The area constantly smelled of potions, but Link didn't mind too much. His locker was right next to his best friend, Saria's. Saria was about his height and had distinctive bright green hair and eyes. His sister and grandmother constantly teased him that that was why green was his favorite color, but it wasn't that. Long before he had known Saria, green had just felt... right, somehow. His thoughts were interrupted by Saria as she strode up. "Ugh, I have a physics test to get through today," she complained. Link chuckled. "If you burden your friends, soon you won't have any," he teased. Saria gave him a flat look. He just laughed. "Seriously, though, if you just studied for once, you'd be fine."

Saria snorted. "Not all of us can be geniuses like you, Link. Some of us have lives outside of school." Link stuck his tongue out at her. It was a childish gesture, he knew, but Saria had a way of bringing out his inner child. She laughed at him and they walked to their shared first period, gym.

Link went to the locker rooms and quickly changed, wanting to get out of there before Groose found him. Unfortunately, Groose caught him on the way out. Groose was a tall, burly boy with yellow eyes and ridiculously styled red hair. He barred Link's way. "You know, Link, it seems I've forgotten lunch money again. Maybe you could help me out, huh?" Link grinned at him keeping his cool. "Well Groose, as much as I love donating to your little charity, I actually don't have any money with me today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." Groose cursed at him and lunged. Link ducked between his legs and ran to gym, Groose hobbling after him, but giving up after a while. Link was much faster than he was.

Saria chuckled when Link entered the gym, panting. "Trouble with Groose?" she asked. "Nothing I couldn't handle," Link replied. Groose eventually entered the gym and started towards Link, but at that moment, the coach entered and he had to back off. "Alright, class. Today we've got an obstacle course for you to run." Everybody but Link groaned. Most of them struggled with climbing and balancing, but not him. They retreated from the gym as its several subterranean floors of rearrangeable equipment configured themselves for an obstacle course. When they went back in, they took the time to observe the challenge they would be facing.

The course began with a 45-foot rock climb to a wooden platform. From there, they would have to hop across the tops of wooden poles to a second platform, which led to a double rope swing. After that, there was a simple pair of monkey bars across a gap, then a tightrope walk. The final obstacle was the most difficult. A log stretched across a long gap, but it wasn't quite that simple. From where he was standing, Link could tell the log was covered heavily with grease. A simple zip line to the finish ended the course. A safety net hung below all of it.

The coach cleared his throat. "You know the rules. You must complete each obstacle to move onto the next. If you fall, you must return to the beginning of the obstacle. Fall three times, and you start the whole course again. First one back only has to do the course once." He looked at the class. "Go," he said calmly. Everybody took off.

Link was the first to get to the climbing wall and his lead only grew from there. He scrambled up it with ease and moved on to the wooden poles. He ran across the tops without even slowing. He jumped and caught the first rope swing, then released it and snagged the second, swinging to the next platform. He took the monkey bars three at a time. The tight rope was easy for him. After that, he paused. Most of his classmates hadn't even cleared the poles yet, meaning he had plenty of time to navigate the log. He wrapped his arms and legs around it and began to shimmy. He got halfway across when his grip slipped for a moment. He managed not to fall, but he was hanging upside down now. With a gulp, he continued. He gripped the underside of the end platform, flipping himself up. Ignoring the grip on the zip line, Link swung up his foot and hooked it on the rope. He went upside down, allowing himself to show off a little. He landed gracefully and strode up to the coach.

The coach sighed. "Once again, Link, you're the first to finish, with yet another record time. You're free to go." Link exited the gym, ignoring all the glares his classmates gave him. He saw Saria finish second just as he walked out the door. He spent the rest of the hour studying in the library, before heading to his next period, Calculus. He got there early and began the assignment written up on the board. Saria walked in with their friend Terrance and sat next to him. "Are you sure you're not some sort of half-spider freak?" she asked him. He snorted. "Pretty sure I'm not," he said, sliding his work over so Saria could copy the answers he'd gotten so far.

The day was uneventful until his seventh period, History. Today, Mr. Brennan promised, they would learn one of the most interesting aspects of Hylian history. "When Hyrule was created by the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru," he began, "They left behind a goddess named Hylia to govern their world. However, it wasn't long before evil rose against her. A demon king known only as Demise rose an army to combat her. She gave herself to seal him away, but the seal would not hold forever. She chose a hero to defeat him when he rose again. With the aid of the reincarnated goddess, the hero defeated Demise." He looked around the classroom for dramatic effect. Link rolled his eyes. Mr. Brennan was nothing if not dramatic. "That was not the end, however. Legend has it that, as he died, Demise told the hero that the war was not over. His evil would be reincarnated again and again, forever to haunt the hero's descendants. Since then, the kingdom has been threatened on numerous occasions by some great evil. Always, a hero has risen to defeat it. That is the magic that protects our kingdom, you see. Whenever we are threatened, one who is able to protect us has risen from among the people. But we can't know when that magic will die. Evil forces may be rising against us as we speak, and perhaps no hero will rise this time and Hyrule will meet its end." He laughed then. "Pages 610 to 643 in your textbooks. Read the chapter and write a synopsis. I want it on my desk tomorrow."

Everyone began working but Link, who was frozen. He couldn't move for several minutes. When he finally regained use of his body, he ran out of the room, signaling to Mr. Brennan that he was going to be sick. He ran to the bathroom and retched. What is wrong with me? he wondered. I was feeling just fine. What got into me? After a while, he returned to class, feeling better. Mr. Brennan looked up at him with concern when he walked in. Link indicated that he was fine and began the assignment, eager for school to be over so he could get to swordsmanship club. Mercifully, the bell rang soon after he got back to class. Link gathered his books and went to the gym, where the club would be held.

Colin, another of Link's friends, entered and waved when he saw Link, running over. Link was relieved that he'd know at least one person in the club, but then Groose walked in and Link groaned. Groose was followed by the coach of the swordsmanship team, Orca. The man looked far too old for this, but he strode confidently into the center of the room. "Welcome to the swordsmanship club, everybody," he said. "Swords are the backbone of our nation's military. Guns are far too inaccurate to function well. A sword always hits its intended target. One of my jobs is to teach you what those targets should and shouldn't be. Today, we will be pairing each of you with a sword and shield. You may bring in your own if you wish, but I will need to inspect them first to make sure you don't cheat. We'll work in alphabetical order. The rest of you socialize while I work with each of you individually."

Colin was the first to be pulled aside. When he came back, he was carrying a sword and a shield. He sat down beside Link. "It's so heavy," he complained, hefting the sword. Link laughed. "You'll get used to it as you build up the muscles in your arms. Don't worry about it, you'll be great." Collin smiled gratefully. Link waited for his turn, practically jumping in anticipation. When his name was finally called, he went quickly to stand by Orca's side. The old man sized him up, then reached for a sword on the rack. "This should be about right," he said.

Link grasped the blade in his right hand and it immediately felt heavy and awkward. He struggled with it for a moment. Orca observed his struggle and said calmly, "Try the other hand." Link did as he was told and was shocked to find the blade felt much more natural, like it belonged. That's weird, Link thought. I'm right-handed in everything else I do. Why should this be any different? Orca nodded, satisfied, and handed him a shield. It was an easy match and Link was dismissed. He went back over to sit by Colin.

Seeing him approach, Colin shot him a puzzled look. "I thought you were right-handed, Link." "Yeah, that's what I thought too," Link said. They waited for Orca to help out the last few students. When he had finished, Orca told them to go practice on the dummies set up around the room. Link did so, finding his blade still a little awkward, but not unbearably so. Groose, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem wielding his blade, and was viciously attacking the dummies.

Too soon, it was time to head home. Link and Colin walked to the parking lot, where they parted ways. Colin lived just across the street, so he walked home. Link started up his bike and started towards home. About halfway there, it started to hail hard. Soon, the hail was the size of golf balls. Startled by the freak weather, Link pulled his bike into an alley and took shelter beneath an awning.

As he sat there, shivering, he noticed a blanket sitting on the ground at the other end of the alley. Link darted out into the hail to retrieve it. As he was headed back to his awning, he tripped on a stray piece of wood. He realized where he was going to land as he fell, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He was just small enough to slip through. Link fell through one of the city's giant storm drains and plummeted into an inky blackness that seemed to go on forever.


End file.
